libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeper's Guardian (Duergar)
All duergar follow their inner guidance towards how to save the world from the horror that is the Sleeper, yet none are as empowered by this inner calling as the sleeper’s guardians. Using their dedication, they will go to any lengths necessary to keep the world safe, and the Sleeper deep in his slumber. Aura of Order (Ex) The power of a sleeper’s guardian’s aura of lawful (see the detect law ''spell) is equal to his paladin level. This ability replaces aura of good. '''Smite Chaos (Su)' Once per day, a duergar can call out to the powers of order to aid her in her struggle against chaos. As a swift action, the duergar chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is chaotic, the duergar adds her Wisdom bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite chaos is an outsider with the chaotic subtype, a chaotic-aligned dragon, or an aberration, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the duergar possesses. Regardless of the target, smite chaos attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite chaos is in effect, the duergar gains a deflection bonus equal to her Wisdom modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the duergar targets a creature that is not chaotic, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite chaos effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the duergar rests and regains her uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the duergar may smite chaos one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: Paladin, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. This ability replaces smite evil. Disrupting Lullaby (Su) A sleeper’s guardian of 2nd level has learned to use the lullabies and humming that are rituals to keep That Which Sleeps Beneath slumbering into a disrupting dirge against their opponents. All enemies within 10 ft. of the sleeper’s guardian able to hear the humming suffer a -1 penalty to attack and damage rolls. At 8th level, the aura increases to 30 ft. and the penalty increases to -2. At 14th level, the penalty increases to -3, and at 20th level it increases to -4. This ability does not work in areas affected by effects such as silence ''and can be used for a number of rounds per day equal to the paladin’s class level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. This ability replaces divine grace. '''Divine Bond' The sleeper’s guardian must choose a weapon for his divine bond and cannot select a steed. In addition, the sleeper’s guardian gains the ability to form a mind blade, as a soulknife of the same level, although it is always in the form of a battleaxe (1d8/x3, slashing damage) unless the sleeper’s guardian has levels in soulknife. He does not gain any blade skills from this ability, nor any other abilities of the soulknife, including enhanced mind blade. If the sleeper’s guardian has levels in soulknife or takes levels in soulknife, add half of his paladin levels to his soulknife levels to determine the enhancement bonus and maximum enhancement bonus of the mind blade. Manifesting Beginning at 4th level, a sleeper’s guardian gains the ability to manifest a small number of psionic powers, which are drawn from the gifted blade power list. A sleeper’s guardian chooses his powers from the gifted blade power list. At 4th level, a sleeper’s guardian knows one gifted blade power of your choice. He learns new powers as indicated on Table: The Gifted Blade 'as a gifted blade one level lower. A sleeper’s guardian can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than his manifester level. The total number of powers a sleeper’s guardian can manifest per day is limited only by his daily power points. A sleeper’s guardian never needs to prepare powers ahead of time; he draws them from his mind when needed. When a sleeper’s guardian recovers his daily power points after resting, he may choose to rotate one or more powers he knows for new ones. These powers must always be chosen from the gifted blade power list, and the maximum number of powers the sleeper’s guardian may know at any one time in this fashion is listed on 'Table: The Gifted Blade. If a sleeper’s guardian learns a power through other means, such as the Expanded Knowledge feat or psychic chirurgery, this power is known in addition to his normal powers. He may never exchange it for another power from the gifted blade list when he chooses his powers known, and it doesn’t count against his limit of powers known at any one time. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against the sleeper’s guardian’s powers is 10 + the power’s level + the sleeper’s guardian’s Wisdom modifier. Through 3rd level, a sleeper’s guardian has no manifester level. At 4th level and higher, his manifester level is equal to his paladin level – 3. A sleeper’s guardian gains the ability to learn 1st-level powers at 4th level. Every three levels thereafter (7th, 10th, and 13th), a sleeper’s guardian gains the ability to master more complex powers, up to 4th level powers at level 13. To learn or manifest a power, a sleeper’s guardian must have a Wisdom score of at least 10 + the power’s level. A sleeper’s guardian’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: The Gifted Blade. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Wisdom score. His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. If a sleeper’s guardian has power points from a different class, those points are pooled together and usable to manifest powers from either class. This ability replaces spellcasting. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics